


Cold Tile and Something Vile

by PlasmaBooks



Series: The Weird Ways He Loved Me [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: big talk of rape, oof, please be careful guys, some explanation on why quinn cant trust people, specially not gary, specially not men, this aint no vent what you mean, tw: rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmaBooks/pseuds/PlasmaBooks
Summary: Quinn sits down on her cold bathroom floor and tries to decide how she feels about an experience she just had.





	Cold Tile and Something Vile

The first thing she notices when she sits down is that oh _god_ the floor is cold. It wouldn't have been bad under any other circumstance. It wouldn't have been bad on clothed skin. Quinn Argon, age 17, is bare and alone on her bathroom floor, without any previous intention of taking a shower. A shiver travels up her spine and she can't tell if it's because of the cold tile or the fact that she feels gross - _really_ gross. She props her back against the wall and blinks. _What the hell had just happened?_

  
In reality, Quinn already knows. Her boyfriend of only six months had gotten her coerced into something far beyond just simple kissing, and when she'd changed her mind, he didn't relent. She curls up on the floor; everything there hurts. Her thoughts are racing a thousand miles a minute. He didn't respect her wishes to stop, but she originally said yes. Did that even _count?_ Did he really do anything _wrong?_

  
She could remember everything - her back lifting off the floor, first to meet his hips, then to get away. Him holding her legs up after she'd kicked him in the jaw; there would be bruises there, soon. It had _hurt._ All of it had, even from the very beginning, and it didn't get any better like he had promised. That was why she changed her mind.

  
She didn't know why she wasn't reacting. There should be something hysterical in her. There should be tears. A pitiful redress and a stumble to her room, _anything_. Anything but _this._ But she can't move at all, like she's completely paralyzed. The fear and pain and disgust keep her laying there and staring at the wall as the memories replay in her mind.

  
Quinn had felt something weird enough to call good in the final stretch... he'd heard the sign she gave out and only went harder on her. She began to shake wildly. Her body had turned on her. She didn't enjoy any of it... he had just been too close to... to... _that_ spot.

  
Her eyes shut tightly. She'd hated it all, and she'd take that to her grave, no matter what he said... no matter what noise she made... no matter what came out. That wasn't her fault. Her body _betrayed_ her. He had believed it all, even when he went out for the last time. He had been none too quick about it either and had even gone so far as to promise more. He didn't acknowledge her whimpering when he said that, didn't care that she turned her head when he leaned down and kissed her cheek; she no longer felt safe when he did that, because her only security was the one who had put her in the most danger.

  
Quinn falls asleep on the bathroom floor and hops in the shower when she woke up, but she can't bring herself to actually do anything but stand in there with her forehead against the shower wall. She can feel the hot water running down her back in a poor attempt at soothing the wrongs, but it isn't enough. She closes her eyes tightly as the memories surge forward again, ever persistent. And although she set the water to the highest it could go (something she had never done before - a product of her burning, and drastically increased, self disgust) all she can think of while she's standing there is that oh _god_ she feels so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a sad ride. 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! And before you all start asking - yes, I'm okay. I just needed to get some thoughts out of the old noggin. I'm away from the one who put me in Quinn's position, and I'm doing much better. This is just what I do when some of it starts to come back. Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
